While the size and speed of electronic components have received much focus and attention in the advancement of digital technology, ensuring proper power delivery to the components has remained a concern. The various branches within a system that rely on a power supply tend to be numerous and require differing levels of power. As the number of components within a system increases, the chance for failures and damage of the power supply of a system also increases.
Circuits to shutdown a power supply once a preset limit has been exceeded are usually not fail safe. For example, if any component within a monitoring circuit for a power supply fails, the protection provided by the circuit is lost. Furthermore, there is no built-in ability to detect and correct failures that are temporary within the monitoring circuit. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique that provides a fail safe monitoring circuit for a power supply that protects against short circuit and overload conditions while also providing recovery from temporary fault conditions to reset the fail safe circuit and resume normal operations. The present invention addresses such a need.